


Thank You For Being A Great Big Brother:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Family, Funerals, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Job Interview/Job Interviews, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary tells Steve, & Danny some great news, What do they say to it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	Thank You For Being A Great Big Brother:

*Summary: Mary tells Steve, & Danny some great news, What do they say to it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

It has been a couple of months since the funeral, Mary-Ann McGarrett & her daughter was resettled in Hawaii, Happy with the way their lives are going. It was time to comehome, & be with ohana. She will make more time for her brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, so he would know that he is always, & forever. It was also time for the siblings to be together. The Beautiful McGarrett was finally at a great place in her life.

She found that she got that the job that she wanted Just by being honest, & being herself. Mary felt like she accomplished everything on her own. It felt like her luck was changing, & loves this feeling, cause now she can enjoy it. The Pretty Brunette can’t wait to tell Danny, & Steve, Mary was bursting at the seams. 

Danny & Steve were worried about how the job interview went for Mary. “God, I hope it went well for her”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His partner, & lover, said, as the blond took a bite out of his lunch. The Five-O Commander also hopes so, Cause if it didn’t, She would move back to California. 

“I hope so too, But, I think if she is herself, & is honest with them, She will be fine”, The Former Seal pointed out, as he took a sip from his soda. He has to learn how to let go, & also let her be independent. He always liked helping her out, when she needed it.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly, & it went very well. The Couple were sharing kisses, while they were cooking dinner together. Mary came in, & had an unreadable expression on her face, It caused the boys to worry. She had a big smile on her face, as she says this to the loudmouth detective. 

“I won’t need to look, Danno, I start Monday !”, She exclaimed in happiness, They celebrated, & hugged. She told them this, “I was very honest, & told him about my convictions, He admired honesty, & told me that he was a minor felon too, I think that this job will work out just fine”, She turned to Steve, & said this to him.

“Thanks for being a great big brother, I love you”, She said, as she kissed him on the cheek, & hugged him. He mirrored her gesture, & said, “Thank you for being a great baby sister”, Danny watched the scene with a smile on his face. They went on celebrating that night.

The End.


End file.
